Checkmate
by 24addict
Summary: Set after season 7, the stem-cell transplant was not entirely successful. Handkerchiefs out, folks, it's terribly sad!
1. Chapter 1

Checkmate

_The following takes place some time after Day 7.__ It is 12pm._

_The__ Continental Hotel, Lahore, Pakistan, room 3057_

A tall man, with a chiselled face and broad-shoulders, sat in the only chair in the room, perspiration dripping from his nose despite the cold blast from the air-conditioning. A neatly-packed suitcase lay open on the bed, a suit-jacket hung in one corner. The man drummed his fingers on the telephone table next to him. There was a knock at the door.

'Who is it?'

'It's me.'

The tall man opened the door to allow a shorter, slighter man to enter. When the door was closed they embraced.

'_Ahalan_!'

'_Ahalan_!'

'You're late. I was worried.'

'I had to make sure I wasn't being followed.'

'You have the component?'

Wordlessly, the shorter man took a package wrapped in brown paper from his briefcase, and handed it to his friend. He held the package, as if weighing it, but made no attempt to open it.

'You're sure this emits no radiation?'

'Absolutely. It is undetectable. It will do exactly as we discussed.'

The taller man put a hand on the shoulder of the shorter, and his tone softened. 'I wanted to thank you. From the bottom of my heart. Without you…' his voice faltered.

'Hassan, it was the least I could do.'

A heavy moment hung between them.

'Forgive me for saying this. _Inchallah_, you will be with your brother soon, Hassan. Please give him my best wishes.'

'My brother was an idiot and a fool. He only thought he was clever. He involved too many people. Women and children. Our plan is simple. It will not fail.'

The shorted man grinned, 'Soon the crusaders will regret their pride.'

12:07:34

12:07 35

12.07:36


	2. Chapter 2

_The living room of Kim Bauer's house, East Los Angeles__, 12:12 am_

Jack and Kim sat opposite each other in silence, chess board between them. Kim, in pink dressing-gown and white slippers, sitting on the velour sofa, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, in a pose more reminiscent of her father; Jack curled up in an armchair. _His_ armchair. It had become his when he moved in. With his feet against an armrest and his head supported by a pillow on the other side, it afforded him the most comfort possible. Curled up as he was in an almost fetal position, the chair provided security against the worst ravages of the convulsions which wracked his body with increasing frequency. For now, the chess board in front of him distracted him from the tremor in his hands.

'You OK Dad?' Kim's light tone betrayed nothing of her very real fear. Treatments, and injections had delayed it, but nothing could halt the relentless march of prion proteins, eating away at his brain, and leading to his eventual demise.

'Queenside knight to E5,' said Jack by way of reply. He spoke quickly as if to be sure of getting the words out.

He studied his daughter's face intently as she visualised his move on the board, face impassive.

'You sure about that? You can change your mind if you want to.'

Jack shook his head involuntarily but said, 'I'm sure.'

From her reaction, Jack couldn't tell whether she understood his strategy or not. He had learned not to under-estimate her ability to play dumb. He chewed his lip in concentration while watching her move his piece. Maybe her fingers would betray her thoughts?

Suddenly, a convulsion jerked his head and neck. He waited for the grimace to ease up, which it did eventually, leaving in its wake a sharp pain in his lip. He'd bitten it. He attempted to bring a hand to his lip to find out if he's drawn blood, but managed only to bat himself on the nose.

'You want a shot of medication?' Kim asked.

'No,' replied Jack, 'Thanks. Just makes me feel groggy.'

'Yeah.'

A whinge from outside their four walls intruded on the pair, rising into an insistent cry.

'Dammit, she's woken up already!' muttered Kim.

She looked at the board in exasperation, then at her father. 'I'll just be a minute.'

Jack smiled. 'Go. I'm fine.'

Kim stifled a yawn as she exited the living room, squared her shoulders, and opened the door to the nursery. If ever there was a time she needed little Teri to sleep through the night, it was now. She'd discussed it with all the doctors. Teri didn't need feeding at night anymore. She was only waking out of habit. Kim set herself in 'tough love' mode. There was her baby, pulling herself up on the crib sides in attempt to escape, blankets flung on the floor. Tears rolling down her face, she turned up the volume at the sight of her mother, her bringer-of-comfort. She'd been alone for too long, and it was time for cuddles.

Kim attempted vainly to settle her charge back down to sleep. Tiny arms reached out to her; large eyes bored into her. How on earth could someone so small make so much noise? Kim swept the baby onto her back, but she had no power to keep her there, or to make the blankets stay. In her fatigue, frustration turned to anger, and she slammed the blanket back over the baby, holding her down with a firm hand

The cries crescendoed yet again, causing sharp pains deep in Kim's breasts. Anger mixed with love boiled up inside her, until she uttered out loud what she often felt, 'I want you here _now_, mom!' She shivered suddenly as a chill wind swept the room, and against all voluntary will, picked up her baby and held her close, rocking gently from side to side. The baby's shuddering breath slowed and calmed while mother and daughter found peace in their embrace.

***

12:09am

Jack's attention was still on the chess board. If his gambit paid off, he could win quickly. But he wasn't sure he wanted to win. He wanted Kim to win, but that would take longer. She was tired, he really should just let her sleep. Let her win or let her sleep? Jack chuckled inwardly at the thought that _this_ should be the most pressing dilemma he faced.

He shivered suddenly as a chill wind swept through the room. The chill was followed by a familiar smell – yet one he had not smelled for many years. Teri's favourite perfume. Jack opened his eyes and saw Teri standing, just a few feet away. She was smiling at him, her jet-black hair still cropped close in, her thin form wrapped in her favourite knitted grey cardigan.

'Hey Jack!'

'Hey! You just missed Kim, she went to check on the baby.'

'I know.' Teri nodded. 'She's great, isn't she?'

'Yeah.'

Teri drew a few steps closer to him and knelt down. She took his trembling hand. As she touched it, a warmth seemed to emanate from her, freeing it from its tremor.

'It's time to rest now Jack.'

Jack smiled. 'You always used to say I didn't get enough rest.'

Teri smiled, her eyes darted from side to side. 'I only said that because I missed you, and I wanted you close to me.' She bit her lip. 'I … I never told you that.'

'There was something I wanted to tell you too,' said Jack softly, 'but, it's funny, now I can't …. I can't remember what it was. And I wanted to tell you so badly.'

'That's OK, Jack you can tell me later. There's plenty time.'

Teri reached forward and landed a soft kiss on Jack's forehead. This time the warmth from her lips radiated through his whole body. His tired muscles found the peace they had been craving, and his head slumped forward onto his chest.

***

12:12

When Kim came back into the living room, baby contentedly at her hip, she thought first that her father had fallen into a deep sleep. His head lay nestled against the pillow, a fine thread of dribble down his stubbly chin, and almost a smile on his face. She reached for a handkerchief to wipe his chin, and only as she drew near did she notice the absence of breath. As the realisation grew on her, she clutched her baby in closer still, and knelt down by her father. She reached forward and landed a soft kiss on Jack's forehead. As her lips parted, his head slumped forward onto his chest. Kim sat back on her haunches while a torrent of heaviness rose up from the throat, behind her eyes, and the image of her father in front of her faded into a blur.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Continental Hotel lobby, Lahore, Pakistan__, 12:14pm_

Hassan strode through the hotel lobby toward the exit, having paid his dues at the Reception desk. He was indistinguishable from the multitude of smartly-dressed businessman coming to and fro. In one hand he carried his suitcase. The other hand glided lightly over his breast-pocket. It calmed his nerves to feel there the outline of his passport and the plane ticket. It would be imprudent to take the ticket out and check it once again. Imprudent and unnecessary. He had already checked a hundred times that day that it said, 'Lahore to Los Angeles – single.'

He exited the automatic doors, and braced himself against the inevitable blast of heat, noise and pollution. He caught the eye of the footman at the bottom of the stairs.

'This way, sir,' said the footman, 'Taxi for Mr Marwan this way.'

Silent clock

12:14:58

12:14:59

12:15:00


End file.
